Merlock Kidnaps Kairi
Meanwhile, Sora and Namine were watching some mermaids play in the lagoon. The first mermaid was a 3-year-old girl with red hair, baby blue eyes, and a pink mertail, wearing a pink top. Her name was Sarah. The second mermaid was an 8-year-old Chinese girl with olive skin, black hair, dark brown eyes, and a red mertail, wearing a pink top. Her name was Wanda. The third mermaid was a girl who the same age as Wanda, only she had light skin, blonde hair tied in pigtails, blue eyes, and an aquamarine mertail, and she was wearing two purple hair bobs in her pigtailed hair and a matching top. Her name was Dorothy Ann, Wanda's best friend. The fourth mermaid was a 9-year-old African-American girl with dark brown hair tied in a bun, light brown eyes, and a purple mertail, wearing a magenta hair bob and a sky-blue top. Her name was Keesha, Wanda and Dorothy Ann's best friend. The fifth mermaid was a preschool-aged duckling resembling Daisy Duck's nieces with white feathers, a yellow bill, baby blue eyes, and a pink mertail, wearing a pink top and a matching ribbon tied around her head. Her name was Webbigail Vanderquack, or Webby for short. The sixth and last mermaid was a 12-year-old girl with blonde hair, green eyes and a white mertail, wearing a black top. Her name was Nazz. "Just imagine!" Namine gasped in a dreamy way, "Real-life mermaids!" "Would you like to meet them?" Sora asked. "Oh Sora, I'd love to!" Namine said. "Alright, come on." said Sora, as he jumped from one rock to another towards the mermaids, playing his panpipes. Sarah noticed him. "It's Sora!" she gasped. "Oh! Hello, Sora!" Wanda and Dorothy Ann called. "Hello, Sora!" Keesha and Webby called. "Hello, Sora!" Nazz called. Sora stood on the resting place in the middle of the mermaids. "Hello, girls." As Namine tried to get over to where they were, the mermaids talked to Sora. "I'm so glad you made it!" Sarah said. "Why did you stay away so long?" asked Wanda. "Did you miss me?" Dorothy Ann asked. "Tell us one of your adventures." asked Webby. "Yes, something exciting!" Nazz said. "Want to hear about the time I cut off Merlock's hand and threw it to Wally Gator?" Sora asked. "Oh, I always liked that one!" Dorothy Ann said. "Me too." Wanda said. "Well, there I was on Marooners' Rock surrounded by 40… or was it 50 Disney/Non-Disney villains…" Sora began telling his story. "Oh, Sora!" Namine called to him. "Who is she?" asked Webby as she spotted her. Sora noticed Webby was looking at something else. "Huh? Her?" He turned and saw Namine. "Oh, that's Namine." "A girl?" asked Dorothy Ann. "What is she doing here?" asked Webby. "And in her lace dress, too." Nazz said, tugging at Namine's dress. Soon, the mermaids came over to Namine and tried to get her into the water. "Come on, deary. Join us for a swim." Dorothy Ann said. "Oh, please! I'm not dressed for…" Namine began, only to almost lose her balance. "Oh but you must." Wanda said. "We insist." Sarah said. "No, no, please!" Namine pleaded. "Too good for us, eh?" asked Wanda. "Sora!" Namine called Sora for help, but Sora just floated in the air, laughing. The mermaids then splashed Namine, making her soaking-wet and angry. Namine grabbed a shell and was about to throw it. "If you dare to come near me again, I'll…" "Namine!" Sora gasped, as he took the shell from her, "Namine! They were just having a little fun. Weren't you, girls?" "That is all." Wanda said. "We were only trying to drown her." Sarah added. "You see?" Sora said. "Well, if you think for one minute that I'm going to put up with any…" Namine began before Sora covered her mouth. "Shh… hold it, Namine." He just said that because he realized the sun in the sky had set, and he heard something. He went over a rock with a hole in and saw a rowing boat, with a familiar dog magician on it. "Yep, it's Merlock alright." "Merlock?!" The mermaids screamed, and they hid beneath the sea. "Quick, Namine!" said Sora, as he took Namine to the rock to take a look. Sure enough, it was Merlock the Magician with Dijon. They had someone else. It was a 14-year-old girl with auburn hair and crystal blue/indigo eyes, wearing a white top with a black one underneath, purple biker shorts, underneath a purple skirt with a blue belt, and white slip-on shoes with purple caps tied up at the back of the boat. She also wears a silver necklace with a silver bead, a black choker, a yellow wristband and a purple arm band on her left arm. She also wears a pair of bracelets on her right arm. Her name was Kairi, Lord Shen's niece. "They captured Kairi." Sora whispered. And of course, Wally Gator was following them. Sora took a good look on where they were going. "Look's like they headed for Skull Rock. Come on, Namine. Let's go see what they're up to." Sora and Namine flew off after them. Category:Fan Fiction